Zen And The Art Of Love
by lily anson
Summary: Sam looses his brother but gains a demon. Can it be enough for him? Part 1 of the To Reign In Hell series. Part 2 is Like Fire, Like Water.


**A/N:** Response to a request for a friend.

 ****WARNINGS AKA SPOILERS****

End of season 10. Dean doesn't kill Sam or Death.  
Sam agrees the best thing is to send Dean away with Death.  
Neither brother has to die.  
Come up with a plan to get Dean back later  
All falls through.  
Depend on Crowley more and more.  
Sam no will to hunt.  
Christmas time, Crowley proposes.

Merry Christmas Miss Tara. 

* * *

.

* * *

"Sam," Crowley called out as he entered their rooms.

When there was no answer he frowned. It wasn't too far out of the norm. Sam did still have bad days occasionally. Crowley had hoped that after this long Sam would be better at dealing with the loss of his brother. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he was instantly ashamed of himself. He knew how close the two had been. He had assisted Sam in trying to find a way to retrieve his brother and get rid of the Mark for more than two years. Crowley had admitted defeat some time during the eighth month but Sam had insisted they continue searching. After Sam eventually conceded defeat he had all but shut down.

Sam quit speaking and would only eat if Crowley fixed him something and put it in front of him. For a while Crowley worried he had lost his Sam. One night, a little more than five weeks after Sam had completely withdrawn from the world Crowley woke up to Sam undressing him. Shushing every protest Crowley tried to make Sam refused to take no. Hell have mercy on him, after more than a month Crowley was desperate. He gave up trying to protest and let Sam climb on top of him and take what he needed. Sam rode him for hours before finally finishing. After it was over Sam had rolled away from him and cried. Rolling over, Crowley wrapped his arms around Sam. Crowley had held Sam the rest of the night.

The next morning Sam finally spoke for the first time in more than a month. _"I miss him so much."_ Crowley didn't have to ask, he knew. He had known long before Sam had spoken the words. Since then it seemed his Sam was slowly returning to him. There were still bad days but they were becoming fewer and fewer. The last bad day Sam had was almost two weeks ago. Crowley should have expected this he realized. He made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. Sam lay curled up on his side with his back to the door.

"Sam," Crowley called quietly.

When there was no response he entered the bedroom and sat in the leather chair near the writing desk to remove his shoes. When the shoes were off he stood and climbed into bed with Sam and gently put his arm over Sam. He whispered a quiet I love you before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep. 

* * *

Sam was awake and staring at the ceiling by the time Crowley woke. Crowley shifted until his head was resting on Sam's shoulder and kissed the edge of Sam's jaw. Closing his eyes Crowley inhaled deeply, smelling Sam's shampoo and a touch of his aftershave. For a while neither moved. They lay there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. While he did have things he should be doing he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his Sam. Besides, he could always just disintegrate any demon that disturbed them. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't do that. Still, he couldn't force himself to leave Sam right now.

"I love you," Sam said finally.

"I love you too."

"Do you think it will ever hurt less?"

"I think it will get easier in time."

"I'm sorry for… everything."

"I'm not. I wouldn't trade one second of my time with you."

"Is there something else you're supposed to be doing right now?"

"Beyond holding you? Breakfast sounds good."

Sam smiled a little at that. "You know, you eat a lot for a demon."

"Mm," Crowley hummed agreeably. "I have to, to keep up with you. Would you like me to make breakfast?"

"No, I got it. Omelets?"

"Mm," Crowley hummed again.

"Crowley?"

"Hm?"

For a while there was nothing but silence. Crowley opened his eyes. "Sam?"

"If you have time, I think I'd rather have you for breakfast."

A smile slowly spread across Crowley's face. "I think I can definitely find time for that." 

* * *

When it was over they both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and spent, but sated. Sam rolled onto his side and flung and arm over Crowley's chest. Crowley raised a hand and laid it on top of Sam's arm. Both of them were still trying to catch their breath. He wasn't stupid. He knew Sam loved him but was only using sex to cope with his loss. Denying Sam wasn't an option. It would only hurt Sam more and, by proxy, himself. He would do anything to keep Sam from feeling any more pain.

"You should probably get ready," Sam mumbled against Crowley's shoulder.

"You could always come with," Crowley reminded Sam.

"I don't think I'm ready for that. It's one thing to know what you do. It's another thing to be there witnessing it."

And there it was. The one wall left between them. If it were possible for him to resign as king of hell and never do another demonic thing again he'd do it in an instant. The problem with that was that the next king would make it their first decree to have him assassinated. Sam had pretty much given up hunting but that didn't mean he no longer had problems with demons. In all honesty a lot of demons had problems with Sam as well.

No demon wanted to actively step forward and tell their king whom he could or couldn't date, but quite a few resented that it was a hunter. In the beginning several demons had stepped up and objected. Violently. It had prompted Crowley to create a group of demons to use as bodyguards for whenever Sam left their apartments. Crowley expected Sam to hate the idea. Sam, however, had been too upset about Dean to even care.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know."

Crowley hesitated. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, baby."

Crowley stood and willed himself dressed. Turning he gazed at Sam, trying to come up with reasons why he really didn't have to leave. Sam smiled.

"Nope. You know you need to honor your obligations. Go."

Shaking his head Crowley leaned down and kissed Sam. 

* * *

Opening the door Sam was greeted with two demons he knew well. Under any other circumstances he might have been pissed at having a constant watch but he understood the dangers. Unable to stand being alone he had moved in with Crowley. Several demons had become angry and tried to lead a revolt. The revolt had been quashed quickly but Crowley had insisted on placing him under guard. The only place Sam was allowed to be alone was inside of the apartments. None of the guards spoke to him first. He had to initiate conversations if he wanted one. Never were they allowed to enter the apartment.

For his part, Sam usually ignored them. He had no idea how they'd been picked for this duty but ultimately it didn't matter. There was only one of his guards he ever conversed with and she wasn't present today. The rest of his guards he only knew because Crowley had made sure to introduce them all. Sam, for his part, couldn't have cared less. The only thing he would regret if he was killed down here was how much it would hurt Crowley.

"I wish to go to the surface," he told his guards.

The two guards shared a look and Sam fought not to roll his eyes. They hated taking him to the surface. When he had asked about it Crowley had told him they didn't like it because it was more difficult to ensure his protection. At this point Sam didn't really care what they liked or didn't like. It was the third anniversary of Dean's disappearance and he had places he wanted to visit. 

* * *

Slamming back another shot of whiskey Sam was about to order another one when his phone rang. He glanced sideways to the one guard he could see. He could hit ignore and let Crowley call one of them but suddenly Sam didn't want to be alone anymore. Guards or no guards, crowded bar or not, that's exactly how he felt. Alone. Reaching into his jacket he fumbled for his phone. He didn't bother checking the caller ID. Crowley was the only one who had his number anymore. His hand weaved slightly before he was finally able to press the accept button.

"Baby?"

 _"Love, where are you?"_

Sam thought about that. He hadn't really paid attention to the name of the bar. Looking around he spied a sign on the wall in front of him. He squinted trying to read it. A drunk woman in a low cut dress shoved her way between him and the man seated next to him and shouted for a drink. Finally the letters seemed to come into focus.

"Some place called Patrick's Pub," Sam said. "In Lawrence. New I think. Don't remember it being here last year."

Sam thought he heard Crowley curse but couldn't quite be sure.

 _"I'd like to join you."_

"I don't want to stay anymore. I'll be home soon."

 _"I could join you if you truly did wish to stay."_

"I want to go home," Sam said petulantly.

 _"Whatever you want, love."_

Sam hung up and glanced back to his left. The guard seated just to his left had some kind of red fruity looking drink on the counter in front of him. He didn't seem to be paying Sam any attention but Sam knew better. His guard would have heard the conversation and would know what was going on without having to be told. Standing Sam wobbled slightly. He held on to his chair until he felt more steady. Carefully he made his way to the door.

Once outside he didn't wait. Turning left he walked to the nearest alley. Before he entered one of his guards was walking next to him. As they turned into the alley Sam spied the second guard waiting for them. Home, he thought. Yes, he definitely wanted to go home. He needed Crowley. How he hadn't managed to drive Crowley away yet, Sam wouldn't ever understand. God he loved his demon. Sam paused at that thought. Thanking God for his relationship with the king of hell struck him as the funniest thing ever. Sam burst into a fit of giggles. Stumbling slightly he braced himself against the alleyway wall.

*-*-*-*-* Decenber 1 *-*-*-*-*

Fuck! How could he have forgotten? It's not as if he hadn't gone through this twice already. He should have remembered. All of a sudden the reason behind Sam's bad day yesterday made perfect sense. The anniversary of the day Sam lost his brother. Of course Sam would be upset. Should have bloody remembered! All of a sudden there was a loud bang against the door to the apartments. Crowley frowned and went to check on the noise. When he opened the door Sam fell inward and Crowley barely caught him in time. So that's what the noise had been, Sam falling into the door.

"Mmm, missed you," Sam slurred looking up at Crowley..

"Missed you too," he told his love. Crowley forced a smile he didn't feel. The words were true enough but he was still angry at himself for forgetting what today meant to Sam.

"Mmm… Bed?"

"Yes, love. Soon."

"'Kay," Sam agreed.

Sam struggled slightly in his arms and Crowley helped Sam to stand. As soon as Sam was upright he turned to face Crowley and slumped against him. Crowley smiled indulgently and wrapped his arms around Sam. Turning he eyed the two demons who were supposed to be watching over his Sam. "You two. Stay."

Both nodded and Crowley shut the door. Holding Sam against him with one arm he lifted the ex-hunter slightly so Sam's feet cleared the ground and then made his way to the bedroom they shared. Without bothering to turn the lights on he made his way to the bed and willed the covers back. Gently he lifted Sam into his arms and laid him on the bed. When he tried to draw back so that he could cover Sam, Sam reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. Crowley reached up trying to detangle himself. Sam resisted ineffectually. When Crowley managed to extract himself Sam let out a small whine.

"Shh, my love. I'll only be a few minutes. I promise."

Making sure Sam was covered Crowley made his way back to the front door. He took a deep breath and composed himself. Schooling his features to keep from betraying anything of his emotions he finally opened the door. Both demons from earlier were still present along with the two that had the next shift. After a moment of hesitation he finally exited the apartment and closed the door quietly.

"Report," he ordered. 

* * *

Opening the door Crowley entered the apartment and stopped short. Sam was curled up in Crowley's favorite recliner. The bedspread lay on the floor just inside the living room near the bedroom door. Crowley shook his head and closed the door. Walking over to the recliner he carefully picked up Sam. Sam shifted slightly then stilled. Crowley shook his head again and made his way back to the bedroom. He could blink them both into the bed but it soothed something inside him to actually take care of Sam. Placing Sam in the bed Crowley laid down next to Sam and willed the blanket back onto the bed.

"My love," Crowley whispered. "My precious Sam. I'm sorry I forgot about today. I should have stayed here with you. If there was anything I could do to fix this for you I would do it in an instant. I love you, love," Crowley whispered. He brushed the hair away from Sam's forehead and wrapped his arms around Sam. 

* * *

The bed shifting woke up Crowley. There was a soft groan and then the bed shifted again. Crowley waited with his eyes closed until he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Finally he opened his eyes. Sighing he sat up and willed a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water onto the nightstand on Sam's side of the bed. The sound of Sam being sick in the bathroom drifted into the bedroom. If he thought he could get away with it he would will the hangover away but Sam would be angry. Sometimes Sam would allow Crowley to help him but he always liked to be consulted first. Crowley would just have to wait.

And so he waited. And waited…

"Sam," Crowley called concerned.

There was no reply. Crowley reached for the covers but before he could move them the bathroom door opened. Sam wobbled slightly still holding onto the door. When he was stable Sam made his way back to the bed and flopped down onto it. A soft groan escaped Sam and he rolled onto his side. Crowley scooted closer and curled up around Sam.

"Love," Crowley whispered. "Let me help. Please?"

Sam's body shook slightly as he began to cry.

"Shh love. It's alright, I've got you. Let me help you."

Sam shook his head as he continued crying.

"Please," Crowley pleaded quietly.

"I can't," Sam said through the tears. "I'll just lose you too."

"Never," Crowley assured him.

Twisting Sam turned onto his other side and buried his face into Crowley's chest.

"Shh, love, I've got you. From now until eternity, you will never lose me."

"Crowley," Sam mumbled tearfully against his chest.

"Yes, love?"

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it stop, please. Make it stop."

Wrapping his arms around Sam Crowley nuzzled against the side of Sam's neck. "Shh, love. You won't ever lose me. I love you too much. I will never leave you." 

* * *

"Would you mind if I joined you today?"

"You're always welcome to join me if you wish."

"I just realized I don't know what you do. I mean yeah, okay, I know some. I just don't know any of the specifics."

"If you would like you can join me. It's going to be boring today."

"I still want to see."

Crowley gave a nod and finished getting ready. Sam wanted to join him today? He wanted to be happy about that but he didn't understand why now. When he was finished dressing Crowley turned and realized Sam was wearing one of Dean's old band shirts, Sam's favorite flannel and jeans. Definitely not clothes befitting his rank. Should he say something?

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

And there it was. The shy smile that Crowley absolutely loved. Sod it, he would torture any demon that said anything about Sam's choice in clothing.

"Crowley?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to change?"

"No. Any demon that takes an issue with your clothes can discuss it with me."

"Do we have to have the guards?"

"Yes. Sam I will not take a chance. If anything ever happened to you…"

"I know. Is Mara on duty today?"

"I can send for her if you like?"

"I would appreciate it."

Crowley stood and made his way to the front door. Opening the door Crowley inspected the two demons present. "Find Mara and inform her, her presence is required."

"Yes sir," they replied as one.

Crowley closed the door and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want me to change?"

"Positive, love. If any demon wishes to take offense at your attire they had better keep their opinion to themselves. I love you exactly as you are."

.

Sam followed Crowley to the door. When the door was opened Mara stood in front of them and ran her eyes up and down Sam before giving him a slight nod.

"What," Sam asked.

"I approve of your taste in clothing," she replied.

Sam shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "Do you think I should have worn something more, I don't know, more dressy?"

"No. Do not change yourself for others. You are who you are. You should not worry what the others will think, only Crowley. Besides, it will do some demons good to be reminded that class is not defined by clothing but rather actions."

The group made their way to the throne room. Sam wasn't sure what to expect. He had never visited the throne room before. Along with Mara the other two guards followed them. Crowley had wanted to send for more guards but Sam wouldn't let him. Three guards was more than enough in his opinion. Besides, it wasn't like he was entirely defenseless.

"So what's it like," he asked Mara.

"Annoying," she said briskly. "There are better things for our king to do than listen to demons whine."

"Mara," Crowley growled.

"You know my opinion sire."

"Holding court is needed to maintain order. You know that."

"Most of the demons that petition you are whiney," Mara argued.

"Enough," Crowley growled. "You're here to ensure Sam's safety not to share your feelings on my subjects."

As they progressed towards the throne room some demons scrambled out of their way and a few openly stared. It had been a long time since Sam had left the apartments. He supposed quite a few of them were going to be surprised to see him out and about. He dropped his eyes and tried to ignore the demons they passed.

"Stand straight," Mara growled. "You're the king's consort not a peasant."

Sam tried not to blush at that remark as he straightened. 

* * *

A steady buzz had began as soon as they entered and continued to spread as they approached the throne. Crowley summoned a demon that Sam remembered having visited their apartments a few times and spoke quietly with him for a few seconds. As the demon left Crowley looked down and inspected his fingernails.

"He will be deferential but will not show outright favoritism," Mara whispered. "Do not expect him to acknowledge you much during court. After court the rules of etiquette will become more lax. Until then remember, he is the king."

Sam nodded. "Anything I need to know?"

"As his consort it is expected that you will agree with most if not all of his decisions. If you have to disagree with him or talk to him speak quietly and to him only. Do not touch another demon. Do not smile at another. Do not express displeasure or happiness towards another demon. Emotional outbursts have no place during this. Never sit anywhere other than the chair to his right. Body language is very important during this. You should already have been briefed before now."

"I just decided to come. There wasn't time."

"It is generally better if you ignore any other demon present. Your personal guards are an exception."

A group of demons carrying another chair almost identical to Crowley's arrived.

"Sitting at his side shows you not only accept him but choose him as well. Standing beside him says you are here of your own free will but do not choose him. Standing behind him says you are here against your will. Sitting on the floor is for slaves." The demons finally arranged the chair to the right of Crowley's. "He will not sit until you decide where you wish to be. Choose," Mara whispered.

Sam suddenly became aware of how quiet it was in the room. He could feel the eyes of the other demons waiting for him to decide. Straightening Sam made his way to the chair and sat down. Immediately the room erupted into noise.

"Fordrifnes,"*** a demon yelled striding forward.

"Modern English," Crowley stated evenly. "You will respect my consort."

"He is not a demon! I do not recognize him as a consort!"

All of his guards strode forward but Mara stopped the other two and strode past them. Of them all, even those not present, she seemed to have the highest rank.

"I call challenge," Mara growled as she kneeled. "Approve it my king and I will kill the traitor."

Crowley raised a hand and held it out to halt her.

"Hold." Crowley stared down at the demon in front of him. "Nowhere in our laws does it state my consort must be a demon."

"I will not be ruled by a human!"

"You are under my rule. Subject to my whims. You get no say in who I choose to stand beside me."

"No human could ever be worthy enough to rule over us," the demon shouted back. "If you are killed rule would pass to him!"

"Permit my challenge my king. I will make it quick," Mara snarled.

"I said hold," Crowley stated without turning back to her.

"You will obey our laws as they have been laid out for centuries."

"No. I challenge your consort!"

The throne room erupted into a cacophony of sound again.

Sam turned to talk to Mara but she was already moving forward making her way to the demon who had challenged him. The other two guards had drawn blades and flanked him. Sam tried to talk to them but they ignored him and continued scanning the crowd. Chaos began to descend and Sam tried to find a way to fix this. If the demons didn't accept him it would put Crowley in danger. Standing Sam started to make his way forward to Crowley when the two guards gripped his arms. Pulling against them he realized he would never be able to break out of their hold.

"I accept," Sam yelled over the noise. The hands gripping him faltered slightly before tightening again. The room slowly began to settle down as everyone turned to stare at him. "I accept," Sam repeated. For a while no one spoke.

"No," Crowley finally stated. "Release him," Crowley ordered the guards.

The guards let go of his arms but remained shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I will not approve of the challenges. I find the challenger unworthy of making the challenge. Furthermore I find him guilty of treason for defying my rule and for not recognizing the status of my consort." Snapping his fingers the demon standing in front of Crowley exploded.

Sam seethed angrily. "I can handle myself!"

"Shush," Mara hissed.

"Of that I have no doubt," Crowley replied evenly. "You have taken out many demons in your time as a hunter. The demons here would do well to remember your reputation. That was not why I did not allow the challenge. Mara?"

"Yes sire?"

"Do not sush my consort."

Mara dropped her eyes and bowed her head. "Yes sire."

"Anyone wishing to make a challenge must have a certain degree of standing. As a traitor he had none. We will discuss this later. Until then the matter is closed."

"Fine," Sam growled.

Mara turned her head enough to shoot Sam a glare.

Sam took a deep breath. He had to let this go. The demons already didn't like him. He and Crowley needed to present a united front. Crowley walked back to his throne and stood in front of it. He waited but Crowley made no move to sit. Sam glanced back to Mara who motioned to his chair with her eyes. Oh. Sam sat back down and Crowley finally sat down as well.

.

After everything the rest of the day was actually really boring. Several hours later Sam was ready to fall asleep just listening to the petitioners. Mara was right, most demons were whiney. Sam's stomach growled loudly and he shifted trying to muffle the noise.

"Halt," Crowley ordered. "I am calling a recess. We will reconvene in three hours."

The demons began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Well? Disperse," Crowley commanded.

The demons finally turned and left still talking with each other. Crowley stood and waited. Sam eyed Crowley carefully and stood. Crowley turned and led Sam and the three guards into a room behind the throne room.

"What would you like for lunch," Crowley asked.

"You didn't have to stop just so I could eat."

"Yes, Sam, I did. First and foremost it is my job to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"That isn't the point. I wish to take care of you and it is also expected of me."

"I didn't get with you for you to take care of me."

"The others expect it Sam. If I cannot see to your needs I do not deserve to have you."

"Says who?"

"Societal norms of the demon culture," Mara replied. "Any king or queen who chooses a consort is expected to provide for their consort's every need. If they cannot than they do not deserve to keep their consort or their kingdom."

"I had to call recess so that you could eat or I would be seen as failing in my duties."

"Oh."

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Something simple. Sandwich?"

"And a salad," Crowley asked.

"Sandwich is fine."

"I wish you would eat more."

"I eat when I'm hungry."

"Not enough," Crowley muttered.

"Fine. Salad too."

"Thank you."

Crowley summoned the food onto the table in the middle of the room.

"Tell me about challenges," Sam asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mara called a challenge a bit preemptively but it was allowable. The demon I incinerated disrespected you by refusing to acknowledge your status. As your personal guard and one of my highest ranking officers Mara used her status to challenge him for his disrespect."

"I was well within my rights to call challenge on him," Mara stated angrily.

"Indeed," Crowley agreed. "I just wish you hadn't done it quite so early. His opinions were undoubtedly shared by other demons. I didn't get an opportunity to inspect them. It also left me with little draw on to declare him a traitor. If he hadn't outright denied a directive I might have had to allow the challenge to stand."

"You should have," Mara argued.

"No," Crowley answered raising his voice. "If I allowed you your challenge I would have no grounds to deny him his challenge."

Mara untensed and dropped her eyes.

"How do challenges work?"

"An official challenge must be approved of by me. If approval were not needed too many demons would kill each other. It keeps the death toll to a minimum. As my consort you now have the ability to approve them as well but I would ask that you do not. The two are surrounded by all the demons present. At least three others besides myself are required for witnesses. The two challengers are to fight to the death. No submission is accepted. Once stated the challenge may not be revoked unless I deny it. When he challenged you he was banking on my desire to keep you from harm. If I allowed his challenge he would try to kill you. If I denied the challenge it would seem as if I was showing favoritism."

"You couldn't deny the challenge without losing face?"

"Especially not after you accepted it." Crowley eyed Sam intently.

"Sorry."

"Except for one thing. The small detail of him defying me. Even using that as an excuse was tenuous at best. He had been declared a traitor, not found guilty of being one. Sam, please do not do that again. If anything did happen to you I would never forgive myself."

"Understood. Is there anything else I need to know about what's expected of me?"

"I am sorry I did not inform you before hand. I usually do not stand for protocol but somethings cannot be avoided. How much do you know?"

"Mara told me a few things."

"I can instruct him further if you desire it sire."

"In a moment. Mara?"

"Yes sire?"

"Do not shush Sam again, especially in court. If the other demons feel like I allow his personal guards to disrespect him they will begin to question his status more. I do not want to have to defend my love against my entire kingdom."

"Understood sire."

"Good. While you two discuss things I'm going to try to get some of this bloody paperwork done." 

* * *

The crowd that shuffled into the throne room seemed to be almost doubled the size present before lunch. Slightly nervous about the larger crowd Sam followed Crowley to the thrones and sat down. Crowley sat down the second after Sam. Doing his best to pretend to be bored Sam assessed the crowd as if it were a potential threat. With just the three guards, himself and Crowley the odds were definitely not in their favor.

As Crowley called for court to resume things began to progress as they had before Crowley had called recess. Sam resisted sighing in relief. Do not show weakness he reminded himself. Straightening he feigned a confidence he didn't really feel as his eyes skimmed the sea of demons before him. Some of the demons present had to be loyal to Crowley didn't they? That, at least, gave them better odds.

By the end of it all nothing notable had happened. When they made it back to their apartments Crowley stayed in the living room to discuss things with Mara while Sam went to lay down. By the time Crowley joined him Sam was almost asleep. Sam cracked an eye when the bedroom door opened and watched Crowley walk to the bed.

.

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me."

"Are you not tired?"

"It's only been me on top for the last several times. I want you to take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, slowly. I miss that."

"As you wish my love."

Crowley removed his clothing slowly. Intending to undress Sam Crowley pulled the covers back and found Sam already naked. Crowley's dick twitched at the site of his beautiful Sam naked in their bed. Slow and easy, he reminded himself. Leaning down he put his hands on the mattress and crawled into bed. He lightly pressed his lips against Sam's and kissed him softly. Sam's lips parted open but Crowley drew back. Moaning softly Sam closed his eyes.

"Beautiful," Crowley whispered.

Reaching out he traced the edge of Sam's ear softly. Sam inhaled deeply and arched his back. Stretching out on his side next to Sam Crowley leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the bottom of Sam's ear several times. Sam tilted his head back and panted. Sam's ears were one of Crowley's favorite places. Crowley loved the way Sam's body responded to the slightest touch on his ear. Running his tongue over the earlobe Crowley lightly blew air over it. Sam shivered. Yes, he definitely loved Sam's ears.

"Fuck," Sam whispered.

"Soon enough love. Turn for me."

Sam turned until he lay on his stomach. Crowley rubbed Sam's back easing away the tension. Sam mumbled something against the pillow and Crowley rolled his eyes. Sam was very vocal about what liked or didn't like. If it had been important for him to hear it Sam would have made sure Crowley heard it. When he was finished with Sam's back Crowley moved lower and massaged Sam's ass.

If he didn't know Sam very well he would think the other man was asleep. Crowley knew better. Sam was relaxed and letting Crowley take charge. Sam had been right. It had been ages since they'd done this. A lot of their sex before hand had been passionate and faster paced. Lately it had been Sam using him to get over the loss of his brother. Slow and easy sounded perfect right about now. Crowley's dick twitched and began to harden.

Crowley patted one of Sam's legs softly and Sam spread his legs. It had been a long time since they'd needed words to get what they wanted out of sex. Crowley moved until he was laying between Sam's legs. He gripped one cheek gently and used his other hand to lightly run a finger down the crack and over Sam's hole. Sam moaned and flexed his ass muscles. Crowley obliged his partner and repeated the action.

Flicking his eyes to the night table Crowley willed the lube into his hand rather than move to retrieve it. Coating one finger with lube he used that finger to tease Sam briefly before inserting the finger. Usually they started with two. If they were going to do slow and easy tonight Crowley was going to make sure it stayed slow and easy. Sam shifted enough to be able to turn his head to eye Crowley. Crowley grinned.

"Patience is a virtue," Crowley quoted.

Sam huffed and dropped his head back into the pillow. Smiling Crowley returned to his work. Slowly he ran his finger in and out of Sam. Every so often he would use it to tug carefully at the edges. After several minutes Sam began to rock his hips in time with the finger. Crowley glanced to the bottle of lube. Fuck it, he thought and willed his middle finger lubed. Okay, so maybe some steps could be skipped. He slipped his middle finger in with the index finger. Sam groaned and rocked back onto the fingers.

"That's it, love, nice and easy," Crowley told him.

He ran his free hand over Sam's hip a few times. Sam loved just being touched and he loved touching Sam. Gods how had he ever ended up with someone so perfect? He continued stretching and teasing Sam with only the two fingers until Sam begged for a third. His hunter begging was beautiful. Crowley willed his ring finger lubed and inserted it into Sam.

"Yes," Sam panted.

Breathing heavily Sam rocked back onto Crowley's fingers and moaned. Gods I've missed this, Crowley thought. We definitely need to do this more often. As he worked Sam with his right hand Crowley leaned to the left and began licking and nipping at Sam's hip. The sounds Sam made were wonderful.

"Yes, more," Sam begged. "Do more."

Smiling Crowley bent down and nibbled at Sam's hip some more.

"Need," Sam panted.

"Yes, love. Soon, very soon."

All of the begging and moaning Sam was doing had left Crowley's dick painfully hard. As much as Sam needed more now, Crowley did as well. Biting down onto Sam's hip one last time Crowley ran his tongue over the skin and sucked until he left a hickey. He pulled his fingers out of Sam who promptly rolled over onto his back. Before Crowley could do anything Sam wrapped his legs around Crowley and used them to pull him down. Wrapping his arms around Crowley, Sam pulled him into a kiss. When Sam broke the kiss Crowley, panting heavily, stared at his hunter.

"I love you," Crowley whispered.

"I love you too. Now fuck me before I kill you."

Crowley laughed. "As you wish your majesty."

He took his right hand with lube already on the fingers and wrapped it around himself. Stroking himself Crowley tapped into his powers to will a little more lube onto his penis. He wanted to ensure it was coated well enough. Looking back to Sam Crowley paused. Sam was staring hungrily at Crowley stroking himself.

"Ready for this, love," Crowley asked.

"Yes," Sam whispered still watching Crowley stroke himself.

Crowley had to stop moving his hand before his teasing backfired on him. Crowley put his hands face up in front of himself under waist level. Sam raised his legs and wrapped them around Crowley's waist. Moving his hands to help support Sam's legs Crowley lined up to Sam's hole. Canting his hips he slowly sank into his love. Both men moaned at the same time. Yes, it had been far too long since they'd done this.

Slowly he eased forward until he was all the way inside.

"So perfect," Crowley whispered.

"Missed this so much, baby."

Sam arched his back to press himself down onto Crowley. Moaning in pleasure Crowley pulled on Sam's legs to help the hunter gain more leverage. After years of being together they knew exactly what the other liked. They knew how far they could push the other before they had to back off, or change tactics, or positions. They moved in perfect synch, each reading the other without either having to speak. After hours of pushing each other to the brink over and over finally they fell over the edge together. 

* * *

"Crowley," Sam exclaimed exasperated.

"Mmm. Nope, not going."

"You can't just not go."

"Can to, " Crowley argued. "I'm the king, I make the rules."

Sam rolled his eyes. Reaching down he pinched Crowley's ass.

"Ow! Bloody hell."

"You are the king and that's exactly why you're going. Now go get dressed."

"Mm, I love it when you get all bossy."

"I'll show you bossy if you don't go get ready," Sam threatened.

"Promise?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Please? Just one little quicky? I'll get ready without arguing afterwards."

"You'll be late," Sam pointed out.

"No I won't. The king is never late. The others will just be early."

"Will you really get ready and actually go without an argument?"

"If I say yes would that be the only reason you'd agree?"

"You know better than that. Look if you get ready now I'll go with you. When it's lunch time I'll make it up to you."

"Tempting," Crowley conceded. "Plus it might be strategically better if you did come today. Especially with what happened yesterday. You know, we could do both."

"Nope."

"So no chance for any wiggle room?"

Sam crossed his arms and stared at his demon.

"Fine. Working lunch date it is, then.

"Working lunch date," Sam asked.

"Yes. During lunch I'll work." Crowley paused. "On you."

Sam grabbed the nearest pillow as swung it at Crowley who managed to blink out of the way just in time. "No fair blinking," Sam called out.

Crowley blinked behind Sam and wrapped his arms around the hunter, trapping Sam's arms against Sam's body. Instinctively Sam broke the hold and did a leg sweep knocking Crowley onto his back before the demon had time to think of blinking out of the way.

"No fair using crazy hunter skills," Crowley called out.

Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

Propping himself upon his elbows Crowley shook his head.

"What," Sam asked.

"Just thinking about how much I love you."

"What exactly happens if you are late?"

"The peasants wait until we arrive."

"Mm, I'm thinking I might be alright with that."

"Yeah?"

"It's not every day I have a hot, naked demon laying at my feet."

"If that's all it takes…"

"Shut it and get in the bed," Sam ordered.

"Yes sir," Crowley said.

Sam suddenly found himself and Crowley both in their bed. 

* * *

Crowley, Sam and Mara strode into the throne room. Crowley had wanted more guards but explained that taking only one was more of a power play. Other guard stood outside in case they were needed. Mara was the one Sam trusted the most. It wasn't that he didn't trust the others, so much as he felt more comfortable around Mara. He knew she would always say what she was thinking and wouldn't hide anything.

The three made their way to the front of the room. Sam and Crowley stood in front of their thrones. Mara stood between them. Sam stared at the demons present indifferently before finally sitting. Aloof and detached, he reminded himself. As a human they already took offense to his presence. He couldn't give them any other reason to object to their kings choice in consorts. Crowley sat just after Sam.

*-*-*-*-* December 15 *-*-*-*-*-*

It continued that way for a while. Most days Sam would join Crowley while he held court, other days he would stay in the appartments not prepared for interactions with others. One day Sam grew bored. He really didn't want to attend court but couldn't stand being cooped up in the apartments all day. Sam stepped out the door and was saddened to find Mara wasn't among his guards today. It was always her that accompanied them to court when he chose to go. He missed her. Not knowing what to do Sam wandered.

That is, he wandered until he found the library.

As he approached a demon moved to stop him and Sam paused. His guards strode forward informed the demon he would move out of the way for the king's consort or they would kill him. The demon moved and Sam entered the library. The sheer number of books was amazing. Some were written in languages he couldn't understand. Most were written in demonic. Sam couldn't read demonic but he knew what it looked like. Maybe he should study it so he could read more of these books?

Running his fingers over the books Sam tried to find one to start with when one book caught his attention. The cover didn't have a title, just a symbol. Sam pulled the book off the shelf and traced the symbol with his fingers. Taking the book with him he sat down in a chair next to a standing lamp and opened the book. It was slow going. The book wasn't written in English so he had to translate it slowly. He got so caught up in reading he didn't notice the time passing. Someone approached and stood directly in front of him. Sam finally looked up at the person.

"Mara," Sam said surprised.

"You weren't in the apartments when your king arrived. He sent me to find you."

"Damn it," Sam muttered. "I lost track of time." Sam stretched. Standing he looked at the book in his hands. "I don't suppose I can check out a book?"

Mara leaned forward and glanced at the book before straightening.

"If you wish you may take it with you. You are the king's consort, you have the same library privileges as he."

"It's interesting."

"It's a book about the early years of demon society and the beginnings of our laws."

"I used to study law."

"Indeed," Mara replied.

"You know?"

"You are the king's consort. I am the captain of the king's personal guard. I made it my business to know everything about you."

"You're Crowley's personal guard?"

"Currently I am filling in as the captain of your personal guard."

"So that's why the others defer to you."

"Of course. If they did not show me the proper respect I am due I would kill them. Our king requests your presence sire."

Sam blushed. "Don't call me that, please."

"You are due the same respect as our king. I can call you no less," she informed him.

They made their way back to the apartments in silence. Occasionally demons would scurry out of their way or bow as they passed. Sam had no idea how to handle the bowing so he nodded as they passed. Did Crowley had to put up with this every time he went somewhere, Sam wondered. This was going to get old fast. He was never so happy as when they finally made it back to the apartments.

"Would you like to come in," Sam asked Mara.

"Is there something you require," Mara asked.

"Not really," Sam admitted.

"I have duties," Mara replied. "Also it would be considered impolite for me to join you into your rooms before your king has had a chance to say hello. He might require a greeting of a more personal nature."

Sam blushed again and muttered something as he slipped into the apartments. Turning around he found himself in Crowley's arms. Crowley leaned forward and kissed him. Sam tossed the book he was holding in the closest chair.

"Missed you," Crowley whispered. "Do you know what it's like dealing with demons all day?"

"Yes, and I know what it's like dealing with you," Sam teased.

"Mm, hush. Bed?"

"Carry me."

"Yes your majesty."

Sam grinned. God he loved Crowley.

*-*-*-*-* December 20 *-*-*-*-*

And so it went. Crowley would leave to hold court and Sam would study his book. Mara would drop in on occasion to help him translate it. Mara simply referred to the script Ancient. She had no other name for it and Sam had no explanation for how he could read it. When he got to the part about marriages he was surprised. Sam didn't think demons did get married. He paid special attention to that part when translating it.

*-*-*-*-* December 24*-*-*-*-*

"Sire, may I talk?"

"Busy," Crowley told her.

Mara scowled.

"Fine," Crowley exclaimed. "If I don't say yes I won't get any work done."

"Propose," Mara ordered.

Crowley blinked several times. "Excuse me?"

"Propose to your consort."

"Why?"

"Because he wishes it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Has he not dropped enough hints? Even I have picked up on them."

"Demons don't marry, Mara."

"Yes they do."

"Not often," Crowley countered.

"He wishes it," Mara replied.

"And just how does he know about demon marriages?"

"He read it in a book from one of your personal libraries."

"Mara, the absolute last thing we need is Sam with demonic powers… If he would even get them…" Crowley trailed off thinking about it.

"You tasked me with keeping your consort happy. He wishes this."

"The others would never accept him."

"Ah," Mara stated simply.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Crowley muttered. "Okay, what?"

"Nothing sire."

"Just tell me."

"It is just surprising that their opinion of you matters more than your consort's."

"Damn it. I knew I'd regret it." 

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam walked out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get married?"

Sam frowned. "Not if you don't want."

"Just tell me. Mara says you've been dropping hints."

Sam frowned. "I don't want to get married if you don't want," he said diplomatically.

"Gods Sam just tell me."

"I do want it, but not if you don't want. Does that make sense to you because it doesn't to me?"

"Yes," Crowley replied. Damn it. How could he have been so stupid? How had he missed all the signs? His Sam needed him and he had missed it. "Fine," Crowley stated. He had to plan. "Sex," he asked.

Sam grinned. "If you have time?"

"I want you in charge."

"I don't know if I can," Sam said quietly. "Not yet?"

"Fine. Bed. Naked. Now," Crowley ordered.

Sam retreated to the bedroom and Crowley sighed. How the fuck had he missed the signs? Damn it!

*-*-*-*-* December 25 *-*-*-*-*

Ring? Check. Speech? Check. Flowers? Nope. His Sam didn't like flowers. "I get enough death as it is. I don't need plants dying on me too." Crowley smiled. Gods he loved his Sam. So why the fuck was he so nervous? If Mara was right Sam wanted this. And Mara was rarely wrong. It's not like Sam would say no. Why the fuck was he nervous?

"Sam," Crowley called.

"Reading," Sam yelled back from the bedroom.

"Samual Winchester you get your ass in here now!"

"Damn it! Fine!"

After a few seconds Sam appeared in the doorway. Naked. Fuck. Crowley's brain shut down as he stared at his consort.

"Yeah?"

Crowley dropped to one knee. "Samual Marion Winchester, marry me?"

"Where the fuck did you learn my middle name?"

"That's your question? Seriously, after everything I went through you want to know how I know that? Bloody hell, will you or won't you marry me?"

"Why," Sam asked.

"Bloody… Fuck. Sam please just answer."

Sam walked over and dropped to his knees. "Yes. For now and forever, yes." 

* * *

**A/N:** *** Fordrifnes Old English aka Anglo Saxon for challenge or opposition.

Part 1 of the 2 part series To Reign In Hell. Part 2 is called Like Fire, Like Water


End file.
